TwoShot  Trick Or Treat Nigth 6927
by Katze-san
Summary: 18 Yaoi  Una noche de Hallowen con muchos enredos...y no todo es lo que parece   Horrible Summary., con algo de 8059
1. Chapter 1

**_!Hola!_** este es mi primer fic de Anime/Manga espero que les guste

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la Mangaka Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para divertirme un rato :D**

-¡No!-dijo con fuerza mientras asía a él joven de ojos castaños del brazo y lo obligaba a volver.

-Esto es estúpido, ¿lo sabes, cierto?- lo reto Tsuna mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre al que estaba siendo sometido-¡es solo una fiesta!-replicaba haciéndole entender a su pareja, este solo le miro con aquellos ojos monocromáticos para luego halarlo hacia sí.

-¡Si digo que no, es no!- decía mientras tomaba con rudeza los labios del menor, Tsuna no se esperaba la acción, sin embargo por costumbre correspondió al beso. Las manos de Mukuro se deslizaron hasta la cintura del castaño para plegarlo más a su cuerpo, ante la fricción este soltó un gemido que se perdió entre los labios del peli azul.

La mente de Tsuna trataba de entablar una conexión con la realidad y la coherencia, mientras su cuerpo trataba de hacer lo mismo pero con el de Mukuro. Las expertas manos del mayor se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa del joven, delineando figuras imaginarias sobre la siempre sensible y receptiva piel de Tsuna. El castaño vibro ante el apenas leve y ligero contacto de las yemas de los dedos del peli azul, sus manos nuevamente se movieron sin una orden directa de su mente- ya tan acostumbradas a la magia y sensualidad del acto-hacia los delgados cabellos azules para perderse en ellos.

Mukuro sonrió con satisfacción cuando sintió los leves tirones por parte del castaño, y comenzó un descenso hasta el pecho de Tsuna, bajando de manera suave pero fluida por su delgado cuello haciendo pequeñas paradas para dejar mordisco y besos húmedos. La mente de Tsuna se hallaba perdida como cada vez que estaba con Mukuro, había extrañado tanto esta sensación, la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Los roces, los juegos preliminares…

En un momento de Insigth recordó porque se había estado negando los anteriores diez minutos antes de que Mukuro lo besara de esa manera tan arrebatadora, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban hizo acopio de de sí mismo y alejo a su amante. Ante tal acto el mayor se desconcertó con brutalidad.

-¡te he dicho que iré!- remarco Tsuna antes de salir de forma precipitada de la habitación. Cuando hubo salido del cuarto Tsuna sintió el deseo de volver y explicarle a Mukuro lo que pasaba, pero una idea lo detuvo

"_Debo poder seguir, no puedo arrepentirme ahora_" y tras pensar aquello nuevamente reunió el coraje necesario y se encamino a casa de Kyoko.

Rokudo Mukuro sentía que quería destruir algo o matar a alguien o quizá más específicamente a cierta hermana menor de un trastornado del Boxeo. Pensaba mientras se quitaba sus ropas para tomar una ducha que le bajara el lívido que no había podido descargar.

En su mente aun no cavia en la posibilidad de que Tsuna, su Tsunayoshi le haya retado y no solo eso sino que además por aquella insulsa chica. Abrió el grifo y se sometió a la caída torrencial del agua fría.

_Por ella... ¿Por qué ella?...de todos… ¿tenía que dejarme por ella? _Mientras tomaba la esponja de baño recordaba lo acontecido hacia unos momentos.

Mukuro había regresado de un viaje al extranjero por cuestiones de escolares, llevaba casi un año y medio en Italia si haber podido regresar con anterioridad, lo que los dejaba a él y a Tsuna una relación a larga distancia teniendo únicamente como medio de comunicación el teléfono ya que Mukuro Odiaba el chat. Se había esforzado en avanzar en sus clases para poder darle una sorpresa a Tsuna cuando el llegara, así que él no le había avisado de sus planes al castaño.

Por lo que había llegado el día de Halloween, a sabiendas que era una de las fiestas favoritas del menor, con la esperanza de que la pasaran juntos y absolutamente solos; ¿pero que era lo que se encontraba a su regreso? Que el ya tenía planes a ir a una fiesta

Con Kyoko

Nuevamente una furia e ira inmensurables se apoderaron de él, como cuando Tsuna le dijo aquello y comenzó a gritarle que no iría, que se quedaría con él.

Con desespero en un intento por quitarse la frustración, Mukuro comenzó a frotarse la esponja con fuerza sobre su cuerpo dejando marcas rojas en la parte baja de la pelvis y la entre pierna.

¿Cómo era posible que su amante le haya hecho aquello? y no solo eso sino que además le rechazara de la forma en que lo hizo, jamás habría podido imaginar que llegaría el momento en que pasara eso

_¡Que Tsuna le rechazara! _

Si le hubieran dicho eso unas horas antes, simplemente se hubiera echado a reír y dicho que eso era absolutamente inimaginable, que él Tsunayoshi que Rokudo conocía, y se perdía entre sus brazos, aquel que con solo un roce pedía siempre más, que su siempre sensible novio lo rechazaría…

Mukuro nunca se había sentido inseguro en ningún momento de su vida, ni cuando había decidido dejar a la pequeña Chrome para salir con Tsuna o cuando decidió ir a estudiar al extranjero y mantener una relación a distancia con este. Sabía que Kyoko era el antiguo amor de Tsuna y que este había estado enamorado de ella desde jardín de infantes, pero él estaba seguro de que la había olvidado cuando Mukuro entro a su vida, en ningún momento dudo de la relación de ambos, que ella había pasado a un termino de solamente amigos y que esas añoranzas juveniles no se interpondrían en su camino, pero al parecer la distancia no jugo a su favor e hizo esa relación más estrecha.

Tsuna le había comentado, que él y Kyoko habían entrado al mismo instituto y que su amistad se había vuelto más cercana, Mukuro se preguntaba ahora ¿Qué tan cercana seria esta relación, hasta el punto en que Tsuna la prefería a ella antes que a él?

Con frustración e impotencia golpeo el frio azulejo del baño hasta hacerse sangrar los nudillos, mientras unas estúpidas lagrimas traicioneras escapaban de su control, al darse cuenta que probablemente estaba perdiendo a él castaño; que quizás

Tsuna no lo amara más

-¿estás seguro de esto Tsuna?-preguntaba una chica de ojos miel mientras tomaba del brazo a Tsuna y lo invitaba a entrar a su habitación

-No puedo echarme para atrás Kyoko, habíamos planeado esto juntos y ahora no puedo renunciar a ello-el chico de ojos castaños sonaba seguro de sí mismo en esta ocasión, (pensaba Kyoko) a diferencia de cuando hablaron el día anterior, probablemente sea a que ya había hablado con Mukuro y ahora estaba más convencido de la decisión que había tomado.

-de acuerdo Tsuna hagámoslo, ahora no hay nadie en mi casa así que nadie nos molestara- el chico tomo un respiro y se dijo así mismo que esto era algo bueno y se adentro al cuarto de su antiguo amor.

Ryohei recorría su típica rutina la rededor del pueblo pese a ser una día festivo como lo es Halloween, el ritmo de su carrera no había decaído como lo sería con cualquier persona normal, pero él lo hacía todo al extremo hasta el final como lo dictaba su personalidad. Mientras pasaba frente a la tienda de sushi del padre de Yamamoto pudo escuchar los gritos del cabeza de pulpo (como normalmente le decía a Gokudera) dentro, se pudo imaginar que esos dos estarían juntos todo el día, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al recordar el incidente que había presenciado la última vez en la azotea de la escuela. Yamamoto y el peli castaño se habían estado besando demasiado ensimismados en esto para darse cuenta que Ryohei los había visto.

Ya eran casi las 7:30 y la noche comenzaba a acaecer, las farolas de las calles se iluminaban de poco a poco, dejando ver más agradable los adornos decorativos de las casas, doblo una última vez en la esquina para tomar su calle y desde unas cuantas casas atrás pudo escuchar los gritos de Sawada, aunque ya casi no le parecía extraño que el castaño estuviera en su casa; desde hacía varios meses él y su hermana Kyoko habían empezado a desarrollar una relación más cercana, hasta el punto en que se la Vivian colgados del teléfono o el chat.

Cuando subía las escaleras hacia su habitación se detuvo un momento ante la puerta de su hermana menor con la intención de pasar a saludar, con la mano suspendida a punto de golpear escuchaba la música atronadora y con la típica curiosidad de hermano mayor intento escuchar por sobre la música y lo poco que oye le dejo perplejo

-Vamos Tsuna muévete más- decía Kyoko un poco molesta

-Es muy vergonzoso e incomodo bailar mientras me desvisto

Ryohei no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar a punto estuvo de irrumpir en la habitación; pero el miedo a lo que se podía encontrar lo detuvo. Se dijo así mismo que su hermana era suficientemente grande para tomar sus propias decisiones, pero hablaría muy seriamente con Sawada. Una vez decidido eso retomo el rumbo a su cuarto para prepararse para la fiesta de la Familia Vongola.

Eran ya las 10:30 de la noche y él Decimo no llegaba, las ansias de Gokudera estaban al límite de tanto esperar, tenía que ver al Decimo _¡Ahora!_; al estar en la tarde en la casa del estúpido de Yamamoto se había enterado de que Rokudo Mukuro había vuelto de su viaje al extranjero sin que Tsuna se enterara. Y Gokudera como su gran mano derecha había querido informárselo, pero no había podido comunicarse con el Decimo.

Era bien sabido que Mukuro y el Decimo mantenían una relación que muy pocos aprobaban; y Gokudera estaba en ese tanto. No podía creer como Tsuna, _¡el Decimo! _pudo haber aceptado a alguien tan impulsivo y poco confiable de Rokudo Mukuro, era bien sabido que el ojos monocromáticos era un delincuente juvenil; Inclusive se veía aliado con el Prefecto del consejo Estudiantil; Hibari. Este pese a ser un prefecto se saltaba las normas, siempre y cuando beneficiara a la escuela o en su defecto al comité de disciplina, era otro vándalo, pero con poder.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer esta lo imposible por separar al Decimo de Rokudo, no es que le importara que fueran dos chicos, lo que no podía soportar era que fuera _ese _chico, por eso había insistió tanto hasta que el Decimo y la hermana del cabeza de Césped (como llamaba a Ryohei) se hicieran íntimos amigos y Gokudera creía que faltaba poco para que su plan diera resultados. Había estado observando a esos dos y notado como su relación se había vuelto muy estrecha (hasta un punto en el que incluso el estaba celoso).

_Todo sea por alejar a Mukuro del Decimo _ pensó con resignación. Por ello debía evitar a toda costa que Mukuro y Tsuna se encontraran.

Gokudera nuevamente pasó su mirada por la mansión Vongola donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de Halloween como todos los años, era una fiesta de la Familia de Tsuna pero su abuelo- El Noveno- siempre invitaba a todos los amigos del Decimo a esta y otras fiestas.

-Hey, ¿aun no ha llegado Tsuna?-Gokudera pudo escuchar la muy alegre risa de Yamamoto pero intento ignorarlo

-Oye ¿Hayato? Te hablo

-No uses mi nombre de pila-decía el ojos verdes mientras miraba al moreno quien traía un disfraz de Zombi, que para disgusto de Gokudera se le veía bastante bien, relazando todos aquellos atributos que el practicar tantos deportes le había dejado. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa muy característica de él. Gokudera se preguntaba cómo es que lograba tener siempre tan buen humor y contagiárselo a los de más, porque aun que quisiera negarlo Yamamoto lo ponía de un ¡muy! buen humor.

-Tu disfraz te queda bastante bien- el halago de Yamamoto le salió por sorpresa y no pudo sino sonrojarse como un estúpido. Yamamoto Observo como el chico de cabello plateado se sonrojaba ante su comentario y se sintió absolutamente atraído hacia él. Desde hacía algún tiempo había notado la belleza del alvino, la grácil silueta de su cuerpo, aquel arco de su cuello que le parecía absolutamente sensual y semanas a tras le había comunicado sus intenciones a Gokudera, para su sorpresa este le había correspondido de igual forma.

-Graa..cias…él tuyo igual-susurro el chico de ojos verdes, mientras mantenía la mirada baja y con el traje de gatito que traía se veía más adorable de lo que Yamamoto podía soportar, en un impulso un tanto desesperado lo tomo por los hombros y le beso con deseo y añoranza.

Gokudera intentaba apartarse de Yamamoto pero bajo su agarre le era imposible, poco a poco le fue empujando lejos de la multitud de personas hasta un rincón en una de las esquinas de la gran Mansión, las manos del moreno se deslizaron una en el cuello de Gokudera y otra en su espalda baja, mientras Hayato se abrazaba del torso de su pareja.

La música se oía seductora y enajenante, los láser de colores bailaban en una onda hipnótica hasta hacer estragos en la mente y cuerpo de ambos chicos, los besos se hicieron más y más frenéticos así como los roces más desesperados, no parecía importarles que quizá alguien les viera o que el maquillaje de ambos se corrieran, tan solo buscaban de forma desesperada el contacto de sus cuerpo, un conocimiento breve de sus mentes y el toque suave de sus almas y corazones.

Yamamoto acorralo al peli blanco contra la pared más cercana plegando sus cuerpos todo lo que sus ropas y el espacio les permitiera, él deseaba a Gokudera, de una forma que podría ser algo tonta y desesperada, jamás habían cruzado esa línea, nuca habían llegado más allá de simples besos apasionados, y toques meramente superficiales, pero ahora quería eso y quería más…

Siempre más

-Deberían dejar de hacer eso cuando yo estoy cerca-se escucho decir la voz de Ryohei mientras Gokudera mordía el cuello de Yamamoto por pura frustración, este ultimo solo pudo besar una vez más de manera fugaz los labios de su novio para luego, sonreírle por primera vez a su amigo sin una sonrisa real.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa?-pregunto Yamamoto

-¿Han visto a Sawada? Necesito hablar con él-mientras Gokudera ignoraba al chico de ojos grises que los había interrumpido noto como una figura bastante familiar pasaba cerca de donde ellos estaban y al oír el apellido de Tsuna se detuvo de forma poco perceptible.

-¿para que buscas al Decimo?-inquirió Gokudera alzando la voz para que la persona que él había notado pudiera escuchar y como había previsto de manera sutil se encamino hacia ellos eludiendo y mezclándose entre le gente-¿No estaba con tu hermana?

-De eso mismo quiero hablarle

-¿ha hecho algo Tsuna?-pregunto Yamamoto bastante relajado e ignorante del plan que su chico de ojos verdes trazaba en su mente.

-Es solo que ahora está saliendo con la Hermana del cabeza de césped-tres pares de ojos miraron a Gokudera con cierta sorpresa, incluyendo unos ojos monocromáticos. El moreno a punto estuvo de cuestionar lo que Hayato había dicho cuando por la puerta de la Mansión Vongola entraron Tsuna y Kyoko tomados de las manos en una pose

Más que amigos

-¡ven se los dije!- exclamo Gokudera clavando su mira en un chico de cabello azul con rostro de incredulidad.

* * *

Bueno esta es la primera parte, espero halla sido de su agrado y si es asi, dejenme un review, e igual si no les guto diganme en que puedo mejorar

Vampire Kisses


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aqui les dejo el link la cancion que manejé con este cap, Call On Me [más informacion en mi perfil xD]  
es la que baila Tsuna (en el video verán la coreografia que este realiza).  
Bueno sin más adelante Disfrutenlo ^^  
porque me divertí muxo haciendolo  
Me dejan un Comentario :3

* * *

Si ha Mukuro le hubieran preguntado días antes acerca de la existencia del infierno, el se hubiera reído con sorna y tildado de loco a quien lo hubiera si quiera mencionado. En cambio ahora él pensaba

_Maldita sea, El infierno existe_

Para él el infierno no era llegar del otro lado del mundo para visitar a tu novio y que te dejará plantado, ni que te rechazará para irse a una fiesta con otra persona, o inclusive; no lo fue verlo entrar de la mano con la que (según creía él) era su antiguo amor.

_¡Oh no, de ninguna forma!_

Rokudo Mukuro se sintió en el infierno cuando observo como su amado e inocente novio bailaba al ritmo de la canción de Eric Prydz, Call on me; mientras los presentes en la gran mansión Vongola le vitoreaban e incitaban a que continuase.

_Carajo que si eso no era el infierno, no sabía que lo era _

Tsuna había llegado con Kyoko colgada de él y de tras de ellos, la segunda chica más odiada en la lista de Mukuro, Haru. Esa vivaz joven que siempre había expresado de forma abierta sus sentimientos de Amor por su castaño. El trío que estaba bastante animado reía y se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, Haru había tomado el micrófono, mientras Kyoko y Tsuna se movían al centro de la pista haciéndose hueco entre la multitud de invitados.

-!Hai! !Aquí, Haru Haruhi al habla!-gritaba la siempre desesperante chica, con aquella desbordante energía que irritaba a Mukuro- Tsuna-San les tiene preparado una sorpresa, esperamos que la disfruten.

Cuando Haru termino de hablar comenzó a sonar por las bocinas la tan famosa canción y los tres chicos comenzaron a interpretar la escandalosa rutina de aquel videoclip. El chico de ojos monocromáticos miraba con incredulidad como su novio movía su cuerpo con cada paso de la coreografía, los pantalones de cuero negro que usaba se adherían como una segunda piel al castaño, la camiseta ajustada a rayas morado y naranja, bailaba de manera suave con cada movimiento, y el cuello redondo de la camiseta; que le caía por un hombro dejaba a la vista el arco de su sensual cuello. Mukuro debía sentirse atraído y excitado por la forma tan ardiente en la que Tsuna se movía, o en la forma en que lo miraba, sin embargo todo lo que podía sentir

Era una intensa y arrebatadora irá mezclada con furia

Movido por sus impulsos y un oscuro deseo de sangre Mukuro tomó a Tsuna por la cintura y como sí de un costal de patatas se tratase comenzó a caminar con paso apresurado fuera de la multitud.

Gokudera salió del shock al que estaba sometido al ver como el Decimo bailaba de esa forma tan poco recatada y corrió en su ayuda al ver como Rokudo Mukuro cargaba con él.

-¡Maldito, suéltalo!-gritaba Hayato interponiéndose en el camino del joven que arrastraba con un protestante Tsuna

-¡Mukuro bájame!-Tsuna trababa con todas sus fuerzas zafarse del agarre de su impulsivo novio

-¡Vamos!, vamos calmémonos que es una fiesta! -Trataba de razonar con ellos el moreno de Yamamoto, empujándolos a un aparatado-Hey que aquí no pasa nada-decía con su risa siempre contagiosa-Ryohei puedes encargarte de los invitados-le susurro el moreno a el hermano mayor de Kyoko-y de paso ve que Haru y Kyoko estén bien-Ryohei asintió sin decir palabra y fue en busca de ambas chicas que estaban devolviendo junto a las escaleras.

-Idiota que no ves que el Decimo no quiere ir contigo-gritaba Gokudera aun peleando con Mukuro quien no había dicho nada. La paciencia de Mukuro estaba llegando a un límite en el que no había marca atrás y si no salía en este momento con Tsuna a un lugar donde pudieran estar solos; explotaría y sangre correría

Y no sería la suya

Tsuna se hallaba confundido y mareado debido a que las pastillas que le había dado Haru estaban dejando de surtir efecto, gracias a eso pudo ver aquel brillo en los ojos de él peli azul junto con aquel entrecejo fruncido, dos signos de que su límite estaba por explotar

-Mukuro bájame-dijo Tsuna con la voz más calmada de la que pudo hacer uso, pese a ser apretado de forma aguerrida por uno de los brazos de su novio-Por favor, yo lo arreglo - la mandíbula de Rokudo se tenso con fuerza antes de morderse el labio inferior y hacer lo que Tsuna pedía

-¿Decimo estas bien?-preguntaba Gokudera mientras corría a cerciorarse de ello, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera estar cerca de Tsuna, Mukuro paso un brazo a través del cuello de el castaño para atraerlo más hacia sí-No te dijo que lo soltaras-gruñía Gokudera

-Gokudera estoy bien, yo me encargo-Tsuna sentía que podía morir asfixiado por la forma en que Mukuro le tenía, y sabía que estaba lo suficiente molesto pero no para llegar a hacerle daño

-¡Pero Decimo! No debería fiarse de ese sujeto

-no te preocupes estaré bien-Tsuna podía ver que su autonombrado mano derecha no le escucharía así que se apresuro con la persona que lo retendría como en otras ocasiones-Yamamoto podrías; por favor-pidió Tsuna a su amigo con unos ojos a los cuales el moreno no pudo negarse y tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo

-No hay problema Tsuna-dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras arrastraba a un poco cooperativo chico de ojos esmeralda

-¡Hey! ¡Idiota Suéltame!-Gokudera protestaba mientras era remolcado por Yamamoto lejos, y pensaba que quizá ahora si pudiera continuar en lo que estaba antes de que Ryohei les interrumpiese.

Mientras todo esto ocurrió el agarre de la mano de Mukuro no disminuyo ni un ápice, la tensión pudo haberse cortado con un cuchillo para mantequilla de lo intensa que estaba. Tsuna no se atrevía a mirar a su chico de ojos monocromáticos por el miedo a lo que encontraría en ellos. Así que se limito a seguirlo escaleras arriba donde era conducido.

Al llegar a la cima de las escaleras de caracol Mukuro se detuvo ante un gran pasillo y dejo a Tsuna seguir con la guía del recorrido, pues él conocía mejor su casa. El castaño camino hasta llegar al final del pasillo y se detuvo ante una puerta a la derecha, la abrió y espero a que Mukuro entrará y al ver que este no se movía, decidió entrar al interior de la habitación primero; antes de que diera un paso más, todo se volvió un borrón hasta ser arrojado contra la pared más cercana con una intensidad que nuca había conocido hasta ahora.

Sus manos fueron tomadas con rudeza y colocadas por sobre su cabeza, mientras sus pierna eran aprensadas por las de Mukuro, no dejándole alguna salida posible. Los ojos de ambos chicos se encontraron en un momento lleno de sentimientos encontrados

Incierto, duda, necesidad, ira, furia, dolor, miedo, deseo, amor, odio

Sentimientos que tiraban en todas direcciones y sin ningún camino posible

Mukuro rompió el espacio que los separaba y atrapo los labios de Tsuna en un beso sin cariño o amor alguno, un beso que solo servía de desahogo un reemplazo a las ganas de destruir, un beso que solo pretendía marcar y robar, más que entregar y dar. Tsuna intentaba soltarse y detener ese beso que sabía a melancolía y dolor, no quería eso y no entendía porque pasaba, se hallaba confundido y perdido.

Mukuro trataba de encontrar alguna forma o nombre a lo que sentía, aquella mezcla de decepción con trazas de venganza y dolor, celos y amargura .Se sentía lleno de furia e ira no solo por todo lo acontecido en este puñetero día de mierda que no hacía sino empeorar a cada minuto, sino sentía todo este conjunto y revuelo de sentimientos por el hecho de que su peli castaño se mostraba en una forma en la cual solo Mukuro podía verlo, solo él debía ser la persona que mirara esos ojos llenos de lujuria, solo él debía ser quien mirara esa pálida piel y ese sonrojo de excitación, era suyo, solo suyo

Tsuna era total y absolutamente de él.

-Mío, solo mío, no te perdonaré, nuca lo haré-susurraba el chico de cabello azul contra los labios de el castaño, quien tenía que prestar atención para captar lo que Mukuro decía-jamás te perdonare, si le muestras a alguien más esta piel-Tsuna sintió un escalofrió cuando los labios de Rokudo hicieron un camino en descenso por la piel de su cuello-nunca, me oyes nuca-dejo un mordisco que hizo gemir a Tsuna de dolor

-Mukuro, ¿Qué sucede?- Tsuna no entendía que pasaba con Mukuro porque su actitud de ahora-Dime qué pasa. ¿Por qué estas molesto?

-Y todavía lo preguntas, ¿te parece poco lo que me has hecho vivir en este día?-los ojos monocromáticos del mayor revelaban el gran dolor que sentía y esto le partió el corazón a Tsuna-¿acaso no es obvio lo que me tiene así?-Mukuro coloco su frente contra la de Tsuna y mirándole a los ojos le dijo- Eres tú, siempre eres tú, siempre serás tú…

Poco a poco las manos del castaño fueron liberadas mientras Mukuro tomaba nuevamente sus labios, en un beso con una esencia diferente y un sentimiento diferente. Tan lleno de Dulzura, de una calidez que recorría su piel y se adhería a sus cuerpos tan profundamente hasta llegar hasta los huesos. Las manos de Tsuna se colocaron en el cuello de Mukuro, mientras el peli azul tomo por las caderas a Tsuna e hizo que colocaras las piernas al rededor de las caderas de Mukuro, apoyando la espalda del castaño en la pared. Así estuvieron por unos minutos sin prisa tan solo disfrutando el momento y dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, hasta que necesitaron dejar descansar sus labios. Y en algún interludio de eso; ambos se habían deslizado hasta el suelo, quedando sentado Mukuro con las piernas cruzadas y Tsuna sentado sobre sus piernas aun alrededor de las caderas del Mayor.

Una posición demasiado intima.

-Te extrañe tanto, me alegra que hallas venido-dijo Tsuna aun con sus frentes unidas y abrazando más fuerza el cuello del mayor. Mukuro observaba al chico que tenía frente a sí, sus delicadas facciones, ese sutil sonrojo por los besos, el arco de sus labios y su textura suave, su cabello delgado, sus ojos

Sus hermosos ojos de un castaño cristalino, como caramelo fundido, era tan hermoso; Mukuro deseaba quedarse así con Tsuna para siempre, solos en su burbuja, sin que nada ni nadie los interrumpiera un eterno momento

Solo suyo

-Quisiera creer eso-dijo contra la mejilla de su novio-pero desde que he llegado no has hecho más que dejarme plantado o hacer bailes en público-la imagen de Tsunayoshi mientras hacia esa coreografía hizo que avivará nuevamente su furia-¿Por qué lo has hecho Tsunayoshi? Acaso ¿ya no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Es eso, por eso me has tratado así desde que llegue?

-¡No!, ¿por qué dices eso?-inquirió Tsuna asustado aferrándose con más fuerza a Mukuro temiendo que en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer como _una Ilusión_-¡Jamás, no digas eso Jamás!Nunca!-decía mientras obligaba a Mukuro a enfrentarle la mirada

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué?

-Era una sorpresa-dijo Tsuna con una media sonrisa, el rostro de Mukuro Mostraba cierto escepticismo que lo hizo sonreír más ampliamente-Sabía que vendrías

-¿Cómo los supiste?

-Hibari-san me dijo, también que debería prepararte una sorpresa, así que le pedí ayuda a Kyoko para ensayar el baile pues quería …seed-en la última palabra la voz de Tsuna se quebró mientras un sonrojo se hacía más evidente. Mukuro se imaginaba que era lo que quería expresar el castaño sin embargo quería que él lo digiera

-¿Querías Que?

-Yo que..queriia- Tsuna tomo aire y soltó de golpe-!Quería Seducirte!-La emoción que recorrió el cuerpo del peli azul era inmensurable.

-¿Ah, sí? y me podrías explicar cómo es que querías darme una sorpresa con tanta gente observándote, eso es algo que solo yo debería ver-le reprendió el mayor

-Bueno, veraz; te dije que le pedí ayuda a Kyoko

-ok

-Pues me estuvo enseñando hasta hoy, porque soy muy torpe como ya sabes-una risa ladina se extendió por el rostro de Mukuro al recordar esto- y me daba mucha pena, así que llamo a Haru y ella me dio unas pastillas para los nervios

-¿Qué clase de pastillas?-cuestiono Mukuro Preocupado por la clase de drogas que aquella chica pudo darle a Tsuna

-Haru dijo que eran para que no tuviera pena

-¿y las tomaste?-la voz de el chico peli azul sonó reprobatoria

-pzzz…!si! ella dijo que no eran malas-Tsuna se sentía muy torpe por haber hecho eso y recordó como se había sentido la tragar las pastillas, libre, eufórico, feliz

-¡Tsunayoshi! No deberías haber hecho eso, ¿y si te pasaba algo?-Mukuro trato de no sonar molesto, pero no pudo ocultar la preocupación la pensar en que le pudiera haber pasado a Tsuna por ese descuido

-lo hice porque quería darte una sorpresa, lo siento-la voz del Cataño se oía frágil como seda siendo rasgada y eso incomodo a el chico de ojos monocromáticos

-¡Hey!, está bien, tranquilo no paso nada- una idea cruzó por la mente del mayor para alegrar a Tsuna y que sus clases no se perdieran

* * *

Bueno como habran notado pues la historia no termina aqui, decidí extenderla un cap más; donde tambien les incluiré lo correspondiente a la pareja de GokuderaxYamamoto espero que igual les guste, se los pongo muy pronto ^^  
Vampire Kisses


	3. Chapter 3

Lo sé, no tengo perdón por venir a actualizar "años" después, una disculpa muy grande u.u

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y no hago esto con fines de lucro.**  
**

**Advertensias: _Yaoi/slash(relación chicoxchico)_**, Lemmon, lenguaje Soez

* * *

Las escasa luz que entraba por la ventana le permitía a Tsuna vislumbrar la silueta de un cuerpo delgado que caminaba en dirección a la cama, los pasos ligeros y medidos de su acompañante no provocaban revuelo alguno, ni la más mínima perturbación en el aire, como si esa persona se fundiera con la misma naturaleza del cuarto, lleno de sensualidad y misticismo, como si simplemente

Él perteneciera al lugar.

Los ojos del castaño no perdieron de vista como el peli azul se deslizaba con sigilo hasta la cama y se volteaba para encarar a Tsuna. La mirada de Mukuro estaba cargada de una intensidad que dejo sin palabras al castaño, esa mirada monocromática que lo recorría de arriba abajo con una pasividad exultante, en los labios del mayor la sombra de una sonrisa felina se delineaba; mientras que de sus cuerdas vocales las palabras salían como chocolate fundido.

-¿Querías seducirme? Adelante, esta es tu oportunidad-decía sentándose en el borde de la cama, cruzando las piernas y las manos en su regazo, terminó-no me decepciones

El corazón de Tsuna latía de forma desenfrenada, mientras tragaba de forma seca, las manos y las rodillas le temblaban, tenía tanto miedo de decepcionar a Mukuro que sentía como las lágrimas se aglutinaban en sus ojos. Rokudo Mukuro observaba como su pequeño novio temblaba de manera visible

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué no empiezas?-cuestionaba el monocromático mientras se movía en dirección a la mesita de noche

-Es…Que no… puedo-decía Tsuna con la voz apunto de rompérsele

-Pero si hasta hace unos momentos bailabas de forma natural enfrente de todos esos desconocidos, ¿por qué ahora frente a mi no puedes?-Mukuro le miraba como el tímido Tsuna se mordía los labios de manera impotente y una sonrisa se expandió en sus labios del peli azul, él sabía que Tsuna había podido bailar de esa forma porque aquella chica Haruhi le había dado alguna clase de droga desinhibidora, por lo que ahora Tsuna se moría de vergüenza estando con Mukuro como es habitual en él- creo que después de todo tan solo me engañabas con eso de las clases que te dio Kyoko…

-¡NO!...es verdad, solo…tan solo…me da pena que tú me veas…y que…que…no te guste-las últimas tres palabras fueron tan bajas que Mukuro pudo haber pensado que él las había imaginado

-Relájate de mi menos que nadie tienes que avergonzarte, yo soy la única persona que puede verte así, _solo yo; _no te preocupes tan solo se tú mismo –Mukuro cogió el Mp4 que se hallaba en la mesita de noche, tecleo unas cuentas veces hasta que en un último clic la canción de Hearing Damage de Thom Yorke, comenzó a salir del diminuto aparato conectado a las bocinas del mismo.

El chico de mirada monocromática camino en dirección de su apenado novio que le dedico un triste sonrisa con esos ojos castaños claros, tomo sus caderas con sus manos y se plegó a él como una segunda piel. Comenzó a moverse con el ritmo de la canción de manera sensual, con sus caderas juntas y sus miradas encontradas

-Desvísteme-fue la petición del mayor

Tsuna con manos temblorosas se dio a la tarea, tomando la parte baja de la camiseta para pasarla por sobre la cabeza de su compañero, lo hacía de forma mecánica y sin gracia; Rokudo rio ante la torpeza de su amante.

-Así…-dijo el peli azul retirando de la misma forma la camiseta del menor, pero mientras la deslizaba dejaba besos y mordiscos por toda la extensión de piel, robando suspiros y gemidos del castaño. Cuando la camiseta estuvo fuera Mukuro se dedico a besar el arco del cuello del chico, hasta llegar a sus labios, dejándole un beso que a Tsuna se le antojo corto, no pudiendo resistirse tomo el rostro de Mukuro entre sus manos y le obligo a besarlo de nuevo.

Mukuro se sorprendió ante la acción pero no la desprecio, percibió como los labios de Tsuna le besaban de forma aguerrida y desesperada, así que decidió marcar un ritmo más suave con sus labios y la lengua, Tsuna rápido capto el mensaje y lo acompaño de la misma forma, devorándose con anhelo.

Las manos de ambos chicos se dejaban vagar por el cuerpo del otro, mientras de fondo la canción seguía con su tono, jadeantes se separaron lo suficiente para tomar algo de aire, pero sus labios nunca dejaron sus pieles, recorriéndose como si quisieran comprobar que el cuerpo del otro no hubiera sufrido alteraciones en el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Tsuna se sorprendió al encontrar los dos aros que tiempo atrás se había hecho el monocromático, aquellas argollas de plata reluciente que colgaban de cada pezón, erecto en estos momentos. Con una iniciativa que surgía de forma inesperada tomo uno de los pesos con sus labios y tironeaba del aro con su lengua, mientras que con una de sus manos jalaba ligeramente del otro.

Mukuro se retorcía ante lo que el castaño le hacia se hallaba ligeramente exaltado por este espíritu aventurero que Tsuna demostraba, pero no le era indiferente; al contrario le gustaba. Con su novio pegado a él de esa forma Mukuro, lo tomo por las caderas y le obligo a que le rodeara con las piernas para poder cargarlo hasta la cama con dosel que se hallaba en medio de la habitación.

El contacto de sus sexos aun con la ropa puesta, les saco sendos gemidos guturales a los dos, mientras se dirigían a la cama; Mukuro sintió como sus piernas llegaban al borde de esta y se dejo caer con Tsuna a horcadas sobre él. Ahora era el turno de él peli azul de tomar los pezones y el torso del menor quien repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su amante.

El chico de ojos castaños ya no podía esperar más, sentía que estaba en un punto donde _necesita más de Mukuro_, así que se alejo ante las protestas de su amante y se quito los pantalones, Rokudo miro con Tsuna se quitaba las ultimas prendas y comprendió la prisa del menor, así que el imito a Tsuna retirándose las prendas que aun llevaba, dejando salir su dolorosa erección palpitante.

Mukuro halo hacia sí, a su amante para estamparle los labios sobre los de él, Tsuna cruzo sus manos alrededor del cuelo de Mukuro, y un gemido salió de su boca cuando, sintió que este tomaba su sexo y lo masajeaba en un ritmo que lo volvía loco.

-No puedo…no puedo…-murmuraba contra los labios del peli azul, Tsuna Tomo la mano libre de Rokudo y se la llevo a la boca, lamiando cada uno de los dedos de este, en un acto tan sensual y sublime que hizo que Mukuro se revolviera de deseo

_¡Debo tomarlo ahora!_

Cuando termino con los de dos de Mukuro, Tsuna le dedico una mirada cómplice y condujo la misma mano hacia su entrada, el monocromático se quedo sin habla mientras era guiado por el menor, quien presionó su dedo anular ligeramente contra ese lugar oculto.

-Me ayudas-le susurro por lo bajo junto a su oído, y el animal él se despertó deseoso por devorar a el castaño, comenzó a introducir sus dígitos en el menor, mientras que con la otra mano aun seguía masajeando al chico.

Tsuna estaba ardiendo, tan malditamente caliente como en un día de verano al sol, sus gemidos volaban por todo el cuarto sin reparos mientras sentía como Rokudo le preparaba, sentía como su cuerpo se convulsionaba ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero sentí que aun no había _tratado_ del todo _bien _ a su amante, por lo que se llevo una de sus palmas a la boca lamiéndola, para luego con la misma tomar el sexo del mayor e imitar lo que él le estaba haciendo. Escucho como siseo en su cuello e intensificaba el trabajo con sus dígitos; Tsuna grito cuando sintió el tercero entrar y apretó ligeramente el sexo de Mukuro

_-¡Maldita sea!,_ si sigues así no aguantare ni un minuto más-le gruño al oído de Tsuna, quien solo pudo gemir y seguir con la labor de su mano. Pero en un breve instante el monocromático dejo el sexo de Tsuna para aparte su mano de su propio sexo, lo levanto sin trabajo alguno y de un rápido movimiento sustituyo sus dedos por su virilidad.

La sorpresa y el grito de Tsuna reverberaron por la oscuridad de la habitación, pero no tuvo tiempo de recomponerse porque nuevamente Mukuro entro a la labor. Comenzando con un vaivén frenético contra Tsuna, este le sintió llegar aquel delicioso punto que siempre le incitaba a la gloria y mordió el hombro de su novio.

Mukuro sintió vibrar al castaño cuando golpeo el lugar correcto, así que nuevamente imito el movimiento pero se forma más rápida y sin pausas y en un momento dado Tsuna balbuceaba pidiendo más hasta que simplemente se dejo llevar y Rokudo lo sintió llegar.

Unas cuantas estocadas le bastaron para acompañar a su novio en esa nube blanca de placer con trazas doradas y plateadas. Agotados permanecieron abrazados unos minutos más en esa posición, Mukuro salió del interior de Tsuna y lo recostó en la cama. Para acostarse a su lado mirándolo, sus respiraciones aun eran agitadas y desiguales.

Los dos se miraron como si no reconocieran al chico que tenían frente así, sus miradas llenas de deseo y lujuria también estaban teñidas de anhelo y amor, en este preciso instante es cuando los dos se daban cuenta de lo doloroso que había sido estar sin el otro, el hecho de sentirse incompletos cuando el otro faltaba y esas ganas inmensurables de estar juntos.

Mukuro se acerco al rostro del castaño y contra sus labios susurro

-Gracias-a lo que el otro respondió

-Te extrañe-para luego adentrase en un ligero beso de buenas noches y perderse en la vacuidad del silencio, usando como arrullo el latir del corazón del otro.

A las afueras de la mansión Vongola una sombra se mueve con la gracilidad de un depredador, sus pasos meciéndose contra el frio viento de otoño, a lo lejos el aullido de un lobo se deja escuchar.

-Me pregunto: ¿cuando el suelo se tiña de blanco, la calidez de sus corazones permanecerá? O tan solo esto es ¿una ilusión de Halloween? Que cuando la noche acabe todo desaparecerá junto con las brujas y los gatos negros-una sonrisa se desliza de sus labios, mientras la banda que lleva en el brazo derecho con el lema de "Consejo Estudiantil de Namimori" se agita al viento-Me gustaría ver eso-dice mientras camina por las calles de una Namimori durmiente agotada por la Noche de Brujas-Me pregunto: ¿Es este el final?-se escuchan sus palabras perderse contra el frio viento

* * *

Ah! Gracias por leer en verdad!

Una Enorme disculpa a todos!

Por favor dejenme un rr


End file.
